


Holidays

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Westallen being adorable during the holidays.





	1. Gifts & Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I love this time of year! I'm going to write a couple stories based around Christmas and New Years and all that the holidays entail. Some stories will be just Barry & Iris, others will include the twins. Hope you enjoy! <3

It was just a few weeks until Christmas.

Barry and Iris had a tradition of taking each of the twins out separately to get presents for each other and for each of their parents. Today was Iris' day to go shopping with Dawn.

The twins had just had their 4th birthday and could better understand the holiday this year, which made for a lot of excitement in the West-Allen household.

Iris came downstairs, ready to go. She walked into the playroom where Barry sat, playing with the twins.

She stood in the doorway and watched for a moment before making her presence known.

"Dawn sweetie, let's go get your jacket and shoes on so we can leave ok?"

Barry looked over at Iris and smiled.

"Hey," he said to Dawn, gently pulling her over to him.

He hugged her and kissed her sweet caramel colored cheek.

"Have fun with mommy today, I love you."

"Wuv you, I will daddy!"

She jumped out of his arms and walked towards their mudroom to get ready.

Barry stood up and walked over to his wife, holding onto her waist.

"What time do you think you ladies will be home?"

Iris looked down at her watch.

"Well it's just about 9:30, so I'd say maybe 1 o'clock? I think we'll have a little mommy/daughter lunch date before coming back."

"Ok, Donovan and I will hold down the fort. Right buddy?" he said, turning his head towards him.

Iris looked over his shoulder to look at their son, who was completely engrossed in his toys.

"Hey baby, mommy's gonna go out for a few hours can I have a hug and a kiss?"

He stood up with his dinosaur in his hand and ran over to his parents. Iris scooped him up and nuzzled her face in his little neck, showering him with kisses.

"Mmm, I love you. Be good for daddy."

She put him down and lifted on her toes to give Barry a kiss.

"You boys have fun," she said before kissing him again.

"Shoot me a text when you're on your way back?" he asked.

She gave him a nod before turning to leave.

She grabbed her green peacoat and white scarf and quickly put them on. She looked down to see Dawn struggling with her jacket zipper.

"Do you need some help baby?"

"Yes please mommy," she said rubbing at her eye.

"Oh no, you're not sleepy are you?"

The little girl yawned and shook her head.

Iris grabbed a hat to cover her little ears, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"We're off! See you boys soon!"

"Ok, love you be safe! People are crazy this time of year!"

She grabbed the little girl's hand and they were out the door.

\--------

Iris always loved the hustle and bustle of the holidays. The endless cheer that seemed to fill the air. She had a new appreciation for it all now that she had kids. Seeing their faces light up over the little things. How awe and wonder filled their green eyes, somehow making them brighter.

Dawn always got a little nervous in big crowds. She held tightly on to her mothers hand and stayed as close to her side as she could as they made their way through the mass of people.

Their first stop was the 'Discovery' store.

Barry was never big on the mall or shopping in general, but this store was a place he and both the twins enjoyed going to together on occasion.

"Ok sweetie, let me know if you see anything you want to get daddy ok?"

Dawn pulled the hat off her head and her curls bounced as she nodded her head yes.

She let go of Iris' hand and reached up to her.

"I can't see mommy, can you hold me?"

"Sure baby."

An older gentlemen walked over to them.

"Well aren't you two just beautiful! Is there anything I can help you with today?"

Dawn shyly hid her head in Iris' shoulder. Iris gave the man a smile.

"I think we're all set for now, but thank you!"

"Ok, just let me know if I can be of any help!"

"Will do."

They walked around the store looking at books and puzzles and made their way over to the building section of the store.

Dawn pointed ahead towards a t-Rex model.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

The twins had an obsession with dinosaurs because of their favorite book.

They walked over to the display table and it was filled with different kits to make your own robot dinosaur.

"Woooow," Iris said, squeezing the little girl.

"You think you and daddy would have fun building this together?"

Dawns eyes grew wide and a smile spread across her face.

One of her favorite things was building with Barry, whether it be Lego's or blocks. This was definitely a step up in terms of difficulty, but their children were bright.

"I'll take that as a yes. You want the t-Rex one or a different one?"

"Rex!" the little girl said excitedly.

Iris put Dawn down and grabbed a kit.

They looked around a bit longer before checking out and heading to the next store.

Their next stop was the 'Children's Place' to grab new holiday pajamas, a special pair that they'd worn every winter since they were babies. The store put the same classics out every year. Donovan's was a simple green and white striped set with a reindeer on the front of the shirt. Dawn's was a simple purple and white striped set with a snowman on the front. Iris quickly grabbed a pair in their new sizes.

"I'll wash these quick when we get home and then you guys can wear them tonight for our movie night," she said pinching Dawn's nose.

"Ok. Do you want to go to 'Build a Bear' like last year or do something different for your brother?"

The little girl thought for a minute and then shrugged her shoulders, rubbing at her eye again.

Iris bent down so she was eye level with her.

"Are you feeling ok sweetie? Just a little tired maybe?"

Iris felt her forehead and thought it felt a little bit warmer than usual.

"Ok, let's check out the toy store and then get you home."

She picked her up and Dawn leaned her head on her shoulder.

They were able to find a gift for Donovan quickly, an assortment of puzzles with different dinosaurs as well as a small telescope. Dawn made a point to tell Iris Donovan really liked the moon.

They opted to skip lunch at the mall and headed for home. 

_Hey babe. Dawn seems to not be feeling very well, so we're headed back now. See you soon! Xoxo_

\--------

Iris and Dawn walked into the house with their shopping bags and were greeted by the warm, delicious smell of freshly baked cookies.

"We're home!"

They quickly hid the bags in the office closet. Iris picked Dawn up as they walked towards the kitchen and were greeted by quite the sight when they got there.

Donovan was perched on the kitchen counter, licking his fingers while Barry gently told him to _'please stop doing that, it's not good for you!"_

They both had a bit of flour in their hair and on their faces and clothes. Ingredients and baking sheets were spread all over the kitchen.

"Hey babe..."

"Iris! Hi! You're back earlier than I thought. Everything ok?"

She walked closer to her boys.

"Ya, I sent you a text. I think she might be coming down with something so I cut our outing short. You two look like you've been busy."

She leaned over to kiss him.

He held up his hands, which were covered in flour and cookie dough.

"Phones in my pocket for safe keeping. Sorry I missed your message!

We uh thought we'd surprise our favorite ladies with their favorite treats after a hard morning of shopping."

"I made you bwonies mommy! And chocowate chip cookies for Dawn!"

"Aww that was very sweet of you baby. Your sister and I are very lucky to have you both."

Barry cleaned off his hands and reached over to take Dawn from Iris.

She melted into him and burrowed her face in his chest. He stroked her back and made a sad face at Iris.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

She lifted her hand to touch her head.

"Your head hurts? I'm sorry baby. How about we go get you changed into some jammies and set up a special spot for you on the couch. You want a cookie?"

She lifted her head up and gave him a sweet smile.

"Just like your momma. Never too sick for a cookie!"

Iris poked him.

"Can you take her temp too when you go upstairs? I'll stay here with the boy and finish these cookies."

The kids had the speedster gene, but it was still developing and maturing as they grew. So every once in a while, they would get sick. But never as long or as bad as other kids, which they were thankful for.

After changing Dawn and laying her on the couch, Barry made his way back to the kitchen.

"So she doesn't have a fever thankfully. Not sure what's wrong, we'll just have to keep an eye on her."

He kissed her as she dried her hands off.

"Thanks for finishing up that last batch. We were hoping to have them all done and the kitchen cleaned before you got back."

"It's ok. It was very sweet of you to bake for us."

She smiled at him and picked Donovan up off the counter, placing him in front of her. 

"How about I get him cleaned up while you clean the kitchen. Then we can get dressed in our pajamas, fill up a plate or two with cookies, and have a big snuggle session with the kids? Maybe pop in Frosty earl-"

Before she could finish her sentence Barry had the kitchen spotless and had Donovan in his arms.

"I'll get him cleaned up. How about you just get changed quick and go relax. We'll bring you in some cookies once we're changed and clean."

Iris raised her eyebrows, picking up a warm cookie and taking a bite.

"Thanks babe," she said as she kissed him soft and slow.

Things didn't always work out exactly as they planned. Sometimes they worked out even better.


	2. Missile-Dough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris tells Donovan about mistletoe :)

Iris stood leaning against the doorway in her fathers house, with Donovan on her hip. He had his little arms wrapped around her neck, his head leaning against hers.

They stood and watched, smiling as their family and friends laughed and played games in the living room.

She felt Donovan's head lift from resting on hers and then a pair of soft little lips kissing her cheek.

She turned to face him.

"Aww what was that for baby?"

The little boy shrugged.

"Paw Paw and Uncle Wawee keep kissing CeCe & Aunty Winda when they're standing here. I saw daddy kiss you too."

She looked up at the mistletoe that was hung to their left and smiled.

"Ohhhh. You know why that is sweetie?"

The little boy shook his head.

"See that right there? It's called mistletoe and whenever you're standing underneath it with someone, you're supposed to give them a kiss. It's a special Christmas tradition. That's why you keep seeing everyone giving kisses."

She gave him a kiss on his cheek before setting him down.

Barry walked in from the kitchen and stood behind her, wrapping her in his arms.

"Hi," he whispered in her ear.

She leaned her head back against his chest and placed her hands on his hands.

"Dawn!" Donovan yelled out to his sister. "Let's go get some cookies!"

The little girl hopped off Joe's lap and made her way to her brother. He stopped her before she could enter the dining room and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

She placed her hand on her cheek and giggled at him.

He smirked and pointed above them.

"Missile-dough. Mommy says it means you have to kiss someone."

Barry and Iris looked down at their children who stood a few feet away from them. Barry laughed into Iris' shoulder, while Iris placed a hand on her heart.

"Oh my goodness," she said sneaking a glance back at Barry.

Dawn quickly gave him a kiss back on the cheek and then grabbed his hand, taking him with her to the dining room table.

Barry turned Iris around in his arms, leaning his head down to press his lips to hers. It was warm and lazy and passionate all at once. She tried to break away after a few moments, to catch her breath, but he chased her lips not letting her escape.

After a few more moments she pulled back, her cheeks rosy with arousal.

She placed a hand to her lips, looking around to see if anyone had been watching them.

"Babe..." she said between pursed lips.

He pulled her close and pointed upward, with a smirk on his face matching the one their son wore a minute earlier.

"Missile-dough."

She rolled her eyes and gave him another quick kiss, making her way to the twins before they could eat all the cookies. 


	3. Listen to that Fireplace Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris share a quiet moment in front of their fireplace.

Barry sat in front of their fireplace. He let the gentle crackling of the wood lull him into relaxation. He closed his eyes and took in the moment. The warmth on his face as he listened to Iris softly hum a lullaby over the baby monitor.

She had just finished feeding their daughter and was upstairs rocking her back to sleep.

He thought of how much their lives had changed over the past few years. Even more so in the past four months, after the birth of their twins.

Life was hectic. Life was crazy. Things were ever changing. But his love for her was a welcomed constant in his life.

He heard her footsteps coming down the stairs. She came to stand beside him, playing her hands in his hair. He breathed out a sigh of content.

She bent down in front of him and he leaned back on his hands and offered her his lap. She leaned into his chest, her body fitting perfectly against his. Like two puzzle pieces meant to go together.

His eyes were closed as he rested his cheek against her head, thankful for the weight of her body against him, keeping him grounded. Keeping him in the moment.

"Can you believe our first Christmas as a family of four is just around the corner?" she said softly.

He felt her hand reach up to touch his face.

"They're the best gift I've ever been given Barry. Ever. They fill me up in places I didn't even know were part empty."

Her hand dropped back down as she shifted her body to sit sideways in his lap. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her as she nuzzled into his chest.

She exhaled slowly as her body relaxed further into him. He could feel her drifting off as her breathing became softer and less frequent.

He held her tightly, thinking of the moments before she was his. The moments he'd almost lost her once she was his. Her presence in his life was one of the greatest gifts he'd ever been given.

Her bravery, her smile, the way she was always there for him. The way she always believed in him. The way she loved and cared for and fearlessly protected their babies, before and after they were born.

"I love you Iris West-Allen."

They sat, snuggled up tightly in the glow of the fire. It continued to gently crackle as she slept in his arms.

 


End file.
